Living Life As Asami's Housecat
by hotcrossbuns783
Summary: On a whim, Asami buys a kitten with an attitude. Watch how Akihito, his new feline companion, changes the life of one of Tokyo's most powerful men.
1. Chapter 1

The sun would, similar to any other days, rise from the east. Like a routine, the sleeping animals confined in dusty, rusty cages would rouse, creating a cacophony of mixed cries that filled the pet store. Except for a kitten, barely three months of age, located at the window display. The small little thing would wake, pad round its metal container once before silently lie on his belly, head resting on his tiny front paws. He would then spend the day observing streams of two-legged creatures walking past, through the glass panel of his cage, soft, furry ears occasionally twitching when the bell rang, signaling the presence of these two-legged creatures entering the shop.

When the sunlight streamed in, the kitten would hiss at the invading light and shrink towards the back of the cage, hiding itself in the comfort of the shadow his cage provided, where the offending yellow light could not reach him. The kitten hated the afternoons. A peculiar behaviour for cats it was, for felines loved the warmth of the sun, often spending the whole of the afternoon basking comfortably in its heat.

Perhaps it was what occurs during afternoons that ire the small kitten. More humans would walk past the store when the shining ball of fire was higher up in the sky, often glancing at the domesticated life forms displayed at the window. Once an interest was taken, the kitten found out, the bell would sound and a threatening hand would reach into its territory, attempting to grab its small body. His natural instinct was to stretch out his short, sharp claws and take a swipe, earning a sharp cry of pain from the owner of the fleshy appendage. From then on, he would be left alone for the rest of the day.

This was the daily routine for the caged kitten.

However, Fate is like a child, always playing the same game and just like how a child would, it would often surprise by engaging in something spontaneous and unpredictable amidst the game. As per normal, a small boy had, earlier in the afternoon, taken an interest in the kitten, trotting into the store happily with his mother, only to leave with a bandaged hand and a tearful face, angry mother in tow. Confident that the rest of the day was going to be free of unnecessary nuisance, the kitten settled down back into his shaded corner, drifting off into a dreamless afternoon nap.

During the course of the day, a shrill human cry reverberated painfully in the kitten's sensitive ears, and it startled the kitten badly out of his sleep. With ears flattened, he bristled and hissed towards the source, wary eyes peering cautiously out of the window. A human child was crying, the grating voice spilling freely out of the opened mouth. One chubby hand was clenched around an empty cone and the other was pulled over her eyes, furiously rubbing away the tears that were leaking out. The contents of the brown cone lay on the cement pavement, melting away into a nearby drain.

The kitten licked his chops. His master, the two legged creature who fed him everyday, had sometimes permitted human children to give him some of that milky semi-solid. It was one of the best things the kitten had ever tasted. Sweet and milky, the cold solid would turn into liquid in its small mouth before sliding down its throat.

As the feline continued to observe, a shadow fell upon the bawling child. The kitten blinked and recognized the towering figure to be an adult human male. The man was dressed in a near-perfect and pristine three piece suit. It would have been a flawless appearance if not for the wet patch on the coat the man was wearing. His hair was slicked neatly towards the back of his head. From his iron confines, the kitten could sense the dangerous aura the man exuded.

The kitten stared in a mixture of awe and fear. It wasn't everyday he spied upon a being that was comparable to his feline father back in his days living in the wild. His father was sleek and slender, yet underneath that beauty laid a power so frightening. The kitten had felt that power first hand when his father attacked his family, with intentions to eat all kittens in the litter. He shuddered at the memory and backed further up into the shadow.

The unbearable screeching suddenly ceased and it was quickly followed by a joyful squeal. The kitten peeked back out curiously and saw the spawn of mankind smiling, bowing slightly towards the man before taking off with a new ice-cream cone in hand. The man with the neat hair was shrugging off his coat, passing the soiled garment to another man he never noticed before, distinguishable by a pair of glasses resting upon his nose bridge. As the man with the glasses helped the dangerous man into a new coat, the kitten determined glasses man to be a possession of the other as his actions were courteous, polite, carried out with great respect. The kitten recognized it as a sign of submission to one of greater power.

Too drawn by his inquisitive nature, the kitten failed to notice that he had stuck his little head out too far and the light from the sun bounced off his eyes, causing it to sparkle, drawing the attention of the frightening man.

As the man walked towards his cage, a sense of foreboding washed upon the kitten. He hissed and spitted warningly at the approaching shadow, taking a step back each time he advanced upon him. When his hind legs knocked against the metal bars, the kitten settled with crouching down, snarling furiously and tail swishing agitatedly.

The shadow crouched and the kitten trembled. Memories of his father were coming back to him, and it frightened him. When a set of golden eyes bored into him, the trembling form stilled. The condescending look raised the kitten's ire and when an eyebrow rose in some sort of challenge, the terror in him fled. His pride was being challenged and his instincts compelled him to protect it. He sauntered into the light confidently and met the golden eyes squarely with his own hazel eyes.

The light fell upon his chestnut-coloured fur, giving it the shine that was its due, and gave the man a clear view of its lithe, feline form. He bared his teeth and flaunted his male dominance despite the fact that he had not yet matured into an adult cat. The only response he got from his act of bravado was eyes that narrowed with recognition.

The arrogant figure suddenly rose and disappeared from his sight. The kitten stuck its chest out proudly, pleased with its accomplishment. His victory was, however, short-lived. His elongated, tufted ears swiveled back when the bell ringed, signaling a customer. He heard his master's raspy voice.

"A-asami-sama. A p-pleasure to have your patronage. In what way may I be of service to you?"

The man known as Asami spoke but all he could hear was a hushed response that his triangular appendages could not pick out clearly.

"Asami-sama, he is not a w-wise choice. T-trust me. That little one was born in the harsh terrains of the desert. It possesses a matching fiery personality so scorching that all his previous owners had to send it back to me, asking for a r-refund. If Asami-sama wishes for a feline companion, there are othe-"

A short while later, he sensed his master approaching clumsily towards his cage. The fur on his back rose and he stared warily when the cage door opened. His master's hand reached in, five fingers stretched out, ready to make a grab. _Humans never learn, do they?_ With a quick swipe of his paw, he struck viciously and the bloody hand retreated hastily.

He heard his master fumbling with words, obviously with shame that he could not even tame one small kitten. He licked the blood off his claws, pleased. An unfamiliar low rumbling voice echoed into his cage, signaling to him that the war with mankind was not over yet. He tensed, ready for another assault and this time, a different hand reached in, infringing upon his territory. The kitten assumed it belonged to the man named Asami.

He brought his claws down, but it never met its target for the hand retreated in a flash. However, as quickly as it disappeared, it reappeared just as fast, taking advantage of the kitten's surprise to wrap itself around his body. Shock transformed into terror and the kitten writhed and struggled, yowling furiously.

The hand pressed down hard on the struggling kitten, causing it to cease its attempts to claw its way out. His four limbs were now focused on pushing strenuously against the metal flooring, in order to brace the sudden increase in pressure on its back. The force was relentless and the kitten crumpled under it, mewling piteously at the forced submission.

When it seemed that this ruthless Asami creature was sure that he had properly submitted to his power, he was lifted out of his cage. Familiar golden eyes met his hazel ones. The kitten slowly took in the same smug look that was being given to him just a few minutes ago and it rekindled his fiery nature. With newfound strength, he trashed wildly, claws waving at Asami's face in a useless attempt to gouge the offending eyeballs out.

His efforts were rewarded by an amused male laughter, although the hand around him tightened ever so slightly. The command was clear.

_Cease your struggles or else._

He shivered at the underlying threat and stilled, afraid of being crushed. His fire was still burning strong despite the creeping fear of the man. The kitten raised his head and threw one last act of defiance. He hissed savagely at his new master.

_Better watch out, Bastard._

Another chuckle filled the tense atmosphere.

"Such fire, let's call you _Akihito_."

The verbal statement would then continue to ring in the kitten's small feline skull throughout its impending domesticated future for it signaled the start of its life being collared and chained to Asami's will. The kitten would eventually bow to his new powerful master but he was not going down without a fight worthy of his kind, the _Felis Caracal._

* * *

><p><em>Felis Caracal<em> or more commonly know as Caracal, are fiercely territorial medium sized cats. They are distributed over Africa, the Middle East, Pakistan and India. Its chief habitat is dry steppes and semi-deserts, but it also inhabits woodlands, savannah, and scrub forest. (For more information, go google it)

Author's note: Was reading 'I am a Cat' (a novel written from the perspective of a housecat) and I had this very distracting thought. _What would life be for Asami if he had a cat?_ *laughs* Couldn't resist the urge to write this before my inspiration left me so there you have it! A new story, starring Asami and a cat named Akihito. Gosh, I should really finish up my other story. .

This is definitely staying at the T rating. I'm not into zoophilia.

Feel free to review and tell me how you want things to go about in this story.

Thanks for reading. :D

God speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer for chapter one and two: All viewfinder work belongs solely to Yamane sensei. Additionally, all work is strictly fictional. Any characters bearing striking similarities to real life people (or animal), dead or alive, is pure coincidence.**

The kitten bearing his new name, Akihito, hated his new master with immeasurable vigor. It wasn't as if Akihito had put his kitty pride first, turning a blind eye to what little benevolence his master had to offer. There was just simply nothing likable about the man. Plain and simple.

In the last hour of acquaintance, after careful judgment, from his master's dressing to the way he manhandled his new pet, Akihito determined his master to be an arrogant, malevolent and selfish narcissist. The list could go on, but the kitten's vocabulary was extremely limited due to his age. After all, he was forcefully taken from his family after half a season and had spent the remaining month in captivity. He learned close to nothing from his parents and even less from the two-legged animals that enslaved him and his siblings, relying on pure instinct just to survive under the whims of mankind.

Akihito shifted in his master's lap, (he vouched to his kitty pride that he was there unwillingly. His master did not take no as an answer very kindly.) trying to find just the right spot to settle down comfortably. The sun was still hanging high, drawing the kitten into a drowse. The movement caught unwanted attention, and a large hand fell upon his head, rubbing the top of his furry skull. Akihito meowed in displeasure. _How was he suppose to sleep when his senses were kept alert by the constant fear of having his head crushed the moment he let his guard down?_

The soft mewl grew louder when the pressure increased, hand now molesting his entire body. His master's stupidity astounded him. Which part of his cry hinted _I want more?_ When his master's 'front paw' boldly ran down his tail, Akihito decided he had enough. He jerked up, throwing the heavy hand off his back and without wasting a moment, spun around, balanced himself on his hind legs and struck at the supposed location of where his master's hand should be.

When his claws swiped at nothing but air, he staggered back, teetering unsteadily. A small yowl of surprise shattered the tranquility of the moving steel box. (Akihito would learn later on that the metal container his master got into everyday was called a 'car', or 'limousine', if one wanted a more specified classification.)

The kitten tumbled onto his back, four furry limbs in the air, stomach exposed vulnerably to his master. Akihito's heart took a deep plunge. He had once again showed his submission, albeit unintended, but all that mattered was how it looked to his master. Shame clouded his tiny beating heart when his master laughed mockingly at him.

He tried to right what was wrong and attempted to roll over. His master stopped him. The hand once again descended upon him, this time on his belly and he froze. _His master couldn't possibly want to rip his innards out now, could he? _Terror overcame the little kitten but he could not move. Fear had rendered his muscles useless and the only muscle that worked was his heart muscle, drunk with adrenaline, pumping blood so fast that it beat rapidly.

Unwanted memories flooded the panicking animal. A harsh blow from the side. Bloodied paw pressed cruelly into his soft stomach, crushing his ribs. Blood scented breath near his throat. _No. Papa. Don't! _Akihito squeezed his eyes shut. _Mama! Mama! Help!_

Seemingly able to sense his pet's trepidation, the hand started to move slowly, rubbing his stomach soothingly in a circular motion. Akihito distressed mewling soften. It reminded him of how his feline mother had licked his tummy with her raspy tongue to clean the blood off. His father had faltered when his mother came sprinting back, baring her teeth furiously.

The warmth emanating from his master's 'paw' enshrouded his small existence, lulling him into a sense of security that was similar to what he felt when he snuggled into the underside of his mother, her protective scent washing away all his fears and worries.

The nostalgia unlocked memories that the kitten had suppressed ever since the start of his cohabitation with humans. What mattered during the entire time was to survive. Things that triggered his emotions were shut away for it only served to dull his senses. The security he felt assured his survival for the moment, and so he opened the box willingly, allowing himself the luxury of soaking in his precious memories of his mother's comforting heat.

Alas, he would never again feel the warmth of his mother, for when mankind came and forced their will upon the creatures of the wild, actions harboring cruel intentions to enslave, his mother laid before him, motionless and cold. A feeling equivalent to what mankind knows it to be 'sorrow' settled in the kitten's guts.

With a heartbreaking mewl, the little kitten searched for the comfort his mother once gave him in his master's large hand. It was embarrassing and shameful for a male _Caracal _to lie so docilely, white underside exposed so willingly to another male. However, the sapling in him knew it was something he needed, something to fill his empty heart, so he shoved his little kitten pride aside and snuggled, relishing in the warmth and dominating scent of his master.

The next time Akihito woke, he was lying on a leathery cushion. The kitten believed man called it a 'sofa' or 'couch'. There was one in his former master's store, although this particular piece he was lying upon was probably of a much higher grade. From his cage, he had witness the viciousness of the man. Any animal in the store that touched the couch would be cruelly beaten with a metal pole. While the other animals cringed every time the man brandished the rusty iron rod at a helpless victim who had brainlessly settled itself on the prized couch, Akihito merely watched on apathetically.

For Akihito, his previous master had the right to lash out, something mankind couldn't comprehend. Living in the wild had taught him key survival skills, one of which was never to infringe on territory belonging to beings more powerful and experienced than oneself. It was the indisputable law of the wild. The strong lives and the weak dies. _Survival of the fittest. _If one didn't want to die, they do well to steer clear of those prowling higher up in the food chain. (Well, his current master was an exception. Somehow, despite the fact that the man going by the name Asami was undisputedly one of those who slunk in the shadows of the top tier, he couldn't resist the temptation to resist the man's will with all his power.)

In his sleepy haze, the kitten's mind slowly registered the fact that the rule may apply to his new master too. His body snapped into action, jumping lithely off the black leather couch. He crouched, ears swiveling agitatedly, scanning the area for the presence of his master. As long as his master didn't witness his act of transgression, he would be able to escape any sort of bodily harm.

Once assured that the man wasn't around, he padded about the dark room, glowing eyes taking in the layout of the new territory his master had left him in. He sniffed and licked, memorizing the new smell, touch and taste of unfamiliar man-made objects. The glass panel, more polished and clear than the one he used to look out from, caught the interest of the curious kitten.

The view beyond the glass obstruction was magnificent. The night sky hovered above the concrete landscape that glimmered with numerous square boxes of yellow light. The moon goddess shone gently, enveloping the bustling night city in a soft, white glow.

The white waves of light rolled over his chestnut fur, and Akihito purred. He danced a simple tango with the moonbeams.

Energy spent from his graceful dance, he laid quietly in front of the abnormally huge window, nose bumping into the glass every now and then when he unthinkingly stuck his head too far out to see something out of his field of vision. Akihito took a mental picture of the gorgeous night view. This was going into his box of memories, for the very same moon had watched over his mother in the past when she hunted for his and his siblings' nourishment.

"Simply majestic, is it not?"

Akihito jumped and bristled, backing up against the window. For a man so large, the kitten couldn't comprehend how his insufferable master could move so stealthily. He was sure his senses were still in tip top shape. He had even pinpointed a rat hidden behind the concrete wall just a moment ago. (He made it a point to catch it later) How his master had glided so soundlessly behind him was beyond the kitten's little mind. It showed how dangerous his master was. He could have been killed.

To take his kind by surprise was a great feat. He belonged to a class of silent and deadly assassins. By outdoing Akihito, Asami had proved to the kitten that he had the upper hand. Even Akihito grudgingly admitted that this man was a creature worthy of his respect. (This was by no means an indication of him rendering allegiance)

He eyed his master with distrust; tensed and ready to spring away should the looming man decide to bring harm down upon him. His master took a step forward and Akihito dashed away, scrambling into the small gap between cabinet and wall, where his master's big frame could not follow him. His hazel slit eyes glowed eerily in the darkness.

From the safety of his dark niche, he saw his master turn to him and chuckle. He bristled. The evil man was _gloating. _He hissed and spat with indignation, but he remained where he was, as per what his self-preservation dictated.

He started when his master raised his hand in his direction. The dark silhouette crooked one finger, beckoning the kitten to come over. He meowed with disbelief. His master was a predator, which idiot would want to willingly offer themselves up as food?

A low voice rumbled.

"Come. It's late. You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

Although his master's words did not mean anything to him, the tone his master used was clear enough. This room was not a place he could stay prowling in for the rest of the night.

As his master turned on his heels and left, Akihito poked his head out tentatively. He weighed his options. Disobey, rile his master up and face the consequences, or obey and maybe his master wouldn't eat him tonight.

Akihito decided that until he knew more about his master and his queer behavior, it was wiser to follow the safer course of action.

Hesitantly he padded out of his safety corner, trailing behind his master into another room. This room was as dark as the previous one, but it was smaller and there were less towering objects. His master was sitting on a couch. No, that wasn't correct. The thing that his master was sitting on was much larger and there was no leather, only fabric spun from the finest of thread.

"Onto the bed, Akihito."

Bed. Akihito had learned a new word.

However, the couch and bed seemed to serve the same purpose and so Akihito was unsure as to whether the 'couch rule' applied. What if his master was enticing him into breaking that rule? It would only be his own fault when his master's wrath came crashing down upon him.

He skittered about the perimeters of the bed, uncertain.

When his master patted on a spot on the bed, Akihito made up his mind. To hell with the consequences. The bed looked really soft, much softer than the flooring of his cage and the urge to test out that softness was unbearable. If the man wanted to punish him, he could always run back into his safety hideout in the previous room.

Akihito crouched and coiled power into his hind legs. He released that power and sprung, landing with an undignified sprawl. The mattress sinking under his weight was an unprecedented phenomenon and it threw his balance off.

Acutely aware of possible danger, he quickly gathered himself on all fours, tail swishing jerkily while he narrowed his eyes at his master. His master ignored him and climbed fully into the bed. Assured that the man harbored no ill intentions, Akihito naively turned his back to the man, plodding to a comfortable spot, furthest away from his master.

A hand shot out and pulled his tiny body towards the bare, muscular torso. No! He was going to be punished! He meowed in panicked surprise and pushed hard against the hand. His master's hand neither budge nor did it come swinging down to administer a blow. He was trapped, squished into the side of his master. With no other available options, Akihito angrily resigned to his fate for tonight.

Breathing in the clean scent of his master, he slowly relaxed, drifting off to sleep and in a corner of his mind, he wondered if this was what it was like to cuddle with his feline father if the territorial cat never tried to eat him.

A scratching sound came from the wall_. Catching the rat would have to wait till tomorrow._

Akihito was famished. His master took him away before his former master could give him lunch and the same heartless master had denied him his midnight snack. His stomach growled loudly and he cursed. The kitten drew the top of his forehead down in some sort of feline frown, nervously glancing towards his sleeping master's face. He would rather die than feed from the arrogant man's hand.

He wiggled and tested the makeshift flesh cradle around him. His master's grip on him had slackened sufficiently, allowing Akihito to squirm out. Once free, the kitten scampered hurriedly in the direction in which he had entered the night before. However, instead of a way out, he was met with a wooden block. He pawed at the door with frustration. He was hungry. HUNGRY!

He twisted his head back and forth, from Asami to door, contemplating if he should wake the sleeping predator up. His cherished feline pride squashed the thought. He was a proud male Caracal, weaned and taught by his mother how to hunt. His hunting environment may be different, but the basics of hunting could still be applied.

The rat he kept hearing last night would be sufficient for a good breakfast. Padding softly adjacently to the wall, his ears flicked attentively, nose sniffing the point where the wall and floor merged. A faint scratch perked his interest. He sniffed harder and found a tiny hole in the wall of plaster. Bringing his nose to the hole, he picked up a familiar scent. It smelled different from the desert mouse his mother hunted but it was unmistakably a scent rodents carried.

He tested the hole cautiously, lest he spooked his prey. The hole was small but so was his tiny kitten paw. He could stick his entire paw in perfectly. Satisfied with the fit, he crouched silently, peering into the dark cavity to determine the exact location of the rat.

It was a small grey rat with a long tail, small paws holding up a crumb of food. It squeaked and gnawed away, incognizant to its impending doom. He lined his paw evenly to the entrance and tensed, focusing his power into his fore limb. In a flash, he struck in, paw slapping down upon the rat's tail dead on. The rat squealed in alarm and tried to run but was kept in place by his tail, now stuck under a furry appendage.

Wasting no time, Akihito dragged the squeaking rat out by the tail. Once the grey body was out of the hole, Akihito raised his other paw and swiped viciously at it. The blow smacked the grey rodent into the wall and the force from the impact stunned it. Akihito pounced, sharp teeth well aimed at the unprotected neck.

However, the rat was faster and recovered just in time to scramble out of harm's way. Akihito's teeth snapped at nothing and he yowled in frustration. He took after the scampering rat.

In the chaos, Akihito forgot that he was hunting in his master's territory. With his mind focused only on satiating his stomach's hunger, he took no notice of his master's possessions, knocking over expensive porcelain and glass without a care. Skillfully trapping his tasty looking breakfast in one corner, he lunged, this time his jaws snapped closed successfully on its target.

Blood filled his tiny mouth and he savoured the taste. His stomach rumbled in approval and he chewed, devouring his meaty meal. He was proud of himself. It was the first time he had hunted successfully without his mother. The difference between rats in the desert and human habitation was obvious. Rats inhabiting cities were easier to hunt for human laws kept their natural enemies away, allowing them to grow complacent.

Basking in his achievement, Akihito failed to notice that amidst the chaos, the sound of glass and porcelain breaking had startled his master awake. It wasn't until a threatening shadow fell upon him that he realized he was in trouble. His master, dressed in a robe stared fiercely down at him, taking in the furry remnants on the floor and his blood stained mouth.

He cowered under the intense gaze. When he took in the shattered pieces littering all over the floor, he grew aware of his mistake. Akihito had lost his mind to the pleasures of hunting and had broken the law governing all animals_. Never touch the possessions of another animal lest you incur their wrath._ However, under that same law, his animal instinct also urged him to protect the remaining pieces of his meal for that was rightfully his possession.

Standing his own ground, his fur rose threateningly and he spat at his master, warning him to leave him alone. Unfazed, his master merely lifted him by the scruff, throwing him unceremoniously into a smooth marble bowl.

"You're dirty. Let's clean you up, shall we?" His master's voice was emotionless and cold, unlike the low, amused baritone voice that usually came out of his man's vocal cords.

He scrambled to his feet and tried to escape. Alarm bells were ringing and the dread manifesting in him told him the preceding event was going to be very unpleasant. His master's hand pushed him flat on his stomach and he gave an uncharacteristic yelp. A squeak above him signaled the start of his ordeal.

Without warning, a waterfall of water poured forth, crashing down upon his entire being. Akihito spluttered. His master was going to drown him. He cried out, soaked flurry limbs flailing weakly. His strength was rapidly sucked out of him as he struggled to breathe.

While he struggled wildly in his master's unyielding hold, his mind barely registered his master's thumb rubbing roughly against his blood-matted fur around his mouth and on his front paws, washing the dried red liquid away. Ten minutes felt like ten hours and through his miserable wail, his ears picked up another squeak. The downpour of water immediately stopped. Akihito wail quelled, quieting down into a soft mewling sob.

The pressure on his back lifted, allowing Akihito to rise. He weakly sat on his haunches, soaked chestnut fur sticking to his skin heavily. A cold draft had him shivering uncontrollably. Still dazed from the ordeal, Akihito unconsciously mewled for the warmth of his master's hand.

Funny how his master's hand could both be a blessing and a curse. At times, he felt like decapitating the offending appendage for it often forced him into submission, however, in other times, like now, he craved it's warmth with passion.

Drained of energy, he meekly sat still while his master wiped the dripping water off his fur with a fluffy towel. He thought about what he had just gone through. It wasn't punishment for his master neither drowned him nor smothered him to death with the towel. The sequence reminded him of a bath. Something he witnessed on a daily basis at the pet store. Now he knew why the dogs had yelped and whined for mercy under the shower of cold water. Akihito decided he hated baths and resolved to keep as clean as possible while under the rule of his master.

A few years down the road, Asami would come to realize that this was the beginning for his pet's uncanny obsession over licking himself, even when he wasn't dirty.

Wrapped snugly in the soft towel, his master took him out of the _bathroom_, a term that would be used frequently when a bath was imminent (Akihito would learn to flee the moment it left his master's mouth). The man dropped the bundle on the bed and disappeared from his vision. In the comfort of the towel, Akihito's tufted ears twitched when they picked up swishing and tinkling.

Time passed, warmth seeped into his muscles and he slowly regained his strength. He pushed his way out of his cloth confinement, rolling clumsily onto the blanket. Akihito shook the remaining droplets of water off. He stretched and froze. Something felt wrong. He glanced over to the fur on his body and cringed. His drying fur was fluffing _weirdly_. His kitty instinct decreed that it was only proper feline conduct to drag his tongue over his messy fur that stuck in all the wrong directions.

Upon completion, Akihito bounced across the bed. The broken fragments were swept away and his master was nowhere to be found. A perfectionist as usual, not a speck of glimmer was left on the polished wooden flooring.

The mess he made reminded him of his master's wrath. His master had yet to administer his punishment. Bathing, however unpleasant, was certainly not punishment because it only served to clean him up. Punishments by the hands of mankind, his experience with his former master and all other previous owners told him, often included heavy blows from the pentadactyl forelimb or long rods either made of wood, metal or paper.

While he usually limberly avoided those clumsy blows from all his former masters, Akihito didn't think he could outmaneuver his current master. He recognized his master for the power he commanded and it was a power that he could never outwit or escape. Akihito's only chance was to hide and wait for his master's anger to cool.

Decision made, the kitten leapt off the bed and stealthily crept out of the opened door to the safety niche he had claimed last night. In there, he laid low, eyes shifting nervously, ears swiveling attentively.

Needless to say, Asami was quite surprise to find his pet missing. He had underestimated the strength of Akihito and for that, he gave the kitten credit. He casually searched his house and saw no signs of the chestnut kitten. Asami smirked. His pet was hiding from him was he? He still had yet to teach the kitten proper house conduct. It wouldn't do if the fiery little thing kept taking after running rodents, leaving a trail of destruction behind.

Kirishima was probably already waiting for him downstairs and the meeting was due to start in an hour. Asami quickly dressed, properly manicured fingers pulling his tie into perfection. Pleased with his impeccable appearance, Asami proceeded to hunt for his pet. It would be a disaster if he left the little troublemaker alone at home. As he walked past the living room, a glint at the corner of his peripheral vision drew his attention. He swerved his head in that direction. _How predictable._

He advanced upon his pet's hiding place and he heard a warning hiss. If his pet was trying to hide from him successfully, the little feline would need to learn fast that the same hiding place loses its effectiveness the moment he laid eyes on it. He mused, wondering just how many hiding places his little kitten can find in his exorbitant penthouse.

Another spiteful hiss drew an amused chuckle from the man. Akihito was seriously underestimating him if he thought such a shallow niche could prevent him from being grabbed. Gingerly plucking the kitten out, careful to avoid sharp claws, he caged his kitten in the crook of his arm and left his house, making his way to his car waiting downstairs. Along the way, he felt several ticklish prods at his arm and he glanced down. Claws were angrily swiping away, effort made futile by the thick sleeves he was wearing. Asami smirked.

_You've got to try harder, Akihito._

* * *

><p>Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope I've integrated cats and Akihito's behavior properly. Or at the very least, to a satisfactory level. …<p>

I'll keep trying harder. Time to immerse myself in 'I am a cat II" for more inspiration. *laughs*

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

God speed.


End file.
